


When One Gives In

by craftedsins



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftedsins/pseuds/craftedsins
Summary: This is just a thinking of what if Nate did give in to his temptation when he first met Sophie?( This is inspired by a certain video and based on when Nate told Sophie in season 1 he was tempted )
Relationships: Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	When One Gives In

**Author's Note:**

> Author is not really THAT good at writing so forgive if there's mistakes or whatnot.

Tempted. 

That’s how Nate would have described his encounter with the famous grifter Sophie Devereaux for quite a while now; a married man like him shouldn’t be surprised that there’s this temptation around whenever she would appear. For years Nathan Ford focuses on capturing the famous grifter although he couldn’t deny the slight thrill of being able to try and caught her; at the back of his mind there’s this lingering temptation from time to time being increased by just the mention of her name. The thing is Nate is an honest man and Sophie is a thief, a criminal, a someone like him that should be chasing her for stealing valuable paintings, art works and much more but another thing is that whenever they meet or at least them being within each other’s vicinity as if the people around them would disappear and suddenly it feels like it’ll be just the two of them.

Captivating. That would probably be one of those ‘one word to describe a person’ kind of way but Sophie Devereaux isn’t just captivating something about her is just overwhelming that Nate couldn’t describe the perfect word for it, guilty as charged that there are those times where he fantasizes about having to be able to feel her skin against his, be able to feel those lips of hers against his among other things and that’s how it started, temptation.

Encountering men in suits isn’t always a good thing since most of the time those said men in the suit are people from different and various agencies that have warrant of arrests for her, a famous and known grifter like her should also be surprise when IYS decided to get into the party when it involves their own things being stolen, it didn’t take long for IYS to assign two of their best agents, James Sterling and Nathan Ford. Initially this should have been simple to just run and hide for a little while before going on her way but it was easier said than done because one of the IYS agent is insistent on catching her, Nathan Ford, the way the name slips from her lips and tongue as if it was something delicious.

Sophie ( physically ) met Nate for the first time when she was stealing art in Prague, two years later he caught her in Damascus then had encounters in both Paris and Tuscany whilst in Paris they exchanged gunshots injuring one another, after the encounter neither of them saw one another for quite some time IYS paid for the hospital bills for treating Nate whilst Sophie tends to her own knowing that going to the hospital the staff there would ask where she got the gunshot wound. Days, weeks passed ( of the same year ever since the incident ) and there wasn’t any word that Mr. Insurance man hasn’t been spotted, Sophie decides to have a downtime for herself after being shot and almost ( nearly ) getting killed in the process thus the Restaurant Déviant came to mind.

The black knee length sleeves dress she wore already attracted a lot of attention from the men upon coming to the restaurant, a fake smile would linger upon her lips whenever a man would decide to come and do things to impress her but she wasn’t there to do anything other than have a nice relaxing down time if that even happen. Drinking wine after wine made her realize that the relaxation she hoped for wasn’t going to happen after all; such a waste of time to go there, she’s ready to leave when at the corner of her eye she saw someone very familiar that’s when she decided to face this person. A small gasp emits from her lips to see who it is, it is none other than Nate, the man who shot her weeks ago, quickly drinking the wine before getting up and moving away towards the bathroom to escape him in case he’s there to arrest her.

Nate on the other hand wasn’t there for IYS business or work shenanigans rather he’s just there to get a drink for himself or so he thought; from where he stands the strand of locks from afar is already familiar to him as if he had time to memorize every features of her. When he saw her drank her wine that quick, he did the same with his then soon he follows. 

The two of them now walking with her almost in a walk-run mode while he’s catching up to her that’s when his arm grab her by the forearm and quickly pushed her into the nearest room as the both of them were inside, the door locked and quickly just like that he is towering her before his lips finds hers, hands on either side of her cheeks, tasting and savoring both the taste of her lips and the wine. Part of him screamed to stop this, to think of his wife Maggie and their son Sam, then another part of him craved in, into the temptation that’s been nagging him ever since encountering her or maybe the alcohol in his system; Sophie on her part knew that this is wrong yet so right but knowing that she didn’t want to be called The Mistress, a rough and hard push the man kissing her.

“You think you could just do this? After you shot me? Bloody wanker.” Sophie said, emotions boiling up all at once then she slapped him.

But then all of a sudden something inside of her change and soon enough she launched herself forwards, hands on either side of his cheeks whilst she’s kissing him furiously unable to contain the sexual desire that’s been burning inside of her. 

The hard and assertiveness motion of the kiss, a result of the years of sexual tension between the both of them, the smell of opulent and heady fragrance surrounding the beauty in front of him, flaring his nostrils making his brain short circuit from the way her smell and scent is so addicting to a point where his senses were just magnetized to hers, not caring whether someone would come and knock, not caring what time it is or would anyone bother to actually go there. 

All of that don’t matter as Nate carried on with kissing her back as hard and as assertive as he can, soon enough they were back at the wall whereas she has her back hit the wall and his hands instantly underneath her dress, eagerly lifting her dress to touch her, on the other hand her hands were furiously ripping the button of his suit not caring if they would scatter on the floor or the fact that’s going to be one less useful.

Nate pulls his lips away from hers before assaulting her neck with kisses on various spots one after the other Sophie made moaning sounds, even as far as giving her one of those love bites and hearing those moans only made him smirk further. The brunette’s leg went further up against his waist indicating that the teasing is killing her too much.

“Eager are we?” Nate said while his lips were still on her neck hinting that sort of smart-ass words although the teasing is killing him way too much.

After a few minutes of getting from her gorgeous neck, he pulled away once more and this time his hands find themselves underneath her dress to take off her underwear – or instead of taking them off he ripped them off, her hands went to the zipper of his jeans to unzipped them as well as taking off his undergarment.

Soon enough Sophie finds herself being slowly lowered against him, both groaning from the friction of their bodies as their breathing changes, their foreheads leaned against one another as Nate moved his body with hers whilst her legs were wrapped around his waist and hands were on his broad shoulders supporting herself. 

Everything has been thrown out to the window as both of them were pleasuring one another, both knew that this is a sin but a crated sin that they’ve been trying to push aside; he’s on the good side while she’s on the bad side yet here they are.

The moaning and groaning could have been heard by anyone but the outside of the room was filled with people and loud music that covered their own noises. Nate’s whispering something that Sophie couldn’t understand – or didn’t quite pay attention too as their bodies united as one to move, the more he does it the more she’s louder which he didn’t care if they’ve heard, this is their business not theirs. 

He thrusts harder and harder inside of her, her breasts moving against his chest, feeling them, the soft moans that she’s letting her mouth do, her back arching as far as it could and soon enough she went over the edge, soon after he followed. Sweet release or at least a quick one that is a hard and assertive quick release, his mouth breathing down hard against her ear it irritated her that she took his mouth savoring the taste until she needed to come up for air.

Lowering her as he assisted on gently getting her down, his touch sending tingling down her spine, an ( almost ) bitterly laugh emits from her lips, but before she even say something he beat her to it.

“We – uh – I didn’t know what overcame me but I.” Loved it, liked it, savored it, cherish it. Nate wanted to say but couldn’t bring himself to say yet he could feel his lips curve a smile at her even though at the back of his mind he knows it is wrong yet so right.

Sophie on the other hand just collected the ripped underwear from the floor before looking at him, matching that smile with hers.

“It’s probably the wine.” Or the unresolved sexual tension or – something else.

Excusing what they did though they were both aware of this; moving past him even though he wants to stop her before she was out of the door completely, the brunette turned around and gave him the same smile earlier and said.

“Until we meet again, Nate.” With that Sophie was out of the door as Nate watches the brunette goddess is on her way, what they did surely wouldn’t go away from his mind.

Years later after his son died, Nate's life fell apart. He lost his job, got divorced and became an alcoholic as a means of coping with his son's death. He didn’t know that once more he’ll need the help of the one and only Sophie Devereaux.


End file.
